The Applicant's WO 2012/095067 A1, which is also made reference to herein and the contents of which are hereby expressly incorporated into the present disclosure in their entirety, describes a turbomachine blade assembly including a turbomachine blade and a multi-part cylindrical turning element guide housing having a plurality of cavities, each accommodating a turning element for impacting contact with the tuning element guide housing, the tuning element guide housing being disposed in a recess of the turbomachine blade.